1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display, and more particularly, to a flat display and a method of fabricating the same, in which the fabrication of the flat display is facilitated by employing a plate-to-plate method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the use of flat displays is rapidly increasing.
Accordingly, attempts to improve the quality of flat displays are being constructed.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view showing an example of an air gap that is present between a flat display panel and a display filter in the related art.
In general, when a filter 110 is mounted on a flat display, an air gap 130 is present between the filter 110 and a display panel 120.
The air gap decreases the contrast ratio by inducing reflections.
Therefore, in order to resolve this problem, an optical bonding method has been used in the related art, in which the air is filled with a resin, which is then cured by irradiating with ultraviolet (UV) rays.
FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view showing an example in which optical bonding is applied to a flat display of the related art.
With reference to FIG. 1B, the optical bonding method is described as follows.
The air gap 130 present in FIG. 1A decreases the contrast ratio by causing the reflection of incident light.
Therefore, in the related art, the decrease in the contrast ratio has been overcome by filling the air gap 130 with an adhesive 140 using an optical bonding process.
However, the optical bonding process of the related art has a problem in that expensive bonding equipment is required.
The optical bonding also has problems in that its process is complicated, and in that subsequent operation is impossible after the bonding is done.
Furthermore, the optical bonding process of the related art also has a problem in that after the adhesive is attached to the display panel, it is irradiated with UV rays or heat, which causes damage to elements that are vulnerable to heat.
For these reasons, there have been problems in that the fabrication cost and the defective fraction increased. In addition, when a defect occurs in the optical bonding process, products must be discarded, thereby leading to an additional problem of increased cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.